


Advent Ficlet

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis





	Advent Ficlet

“Neroon…” Marcus whispered, when the Minbari warrior entered the room.

“Marcus, what is it?” Neroon asked, alarmed by Marcus’ gloomy tone of voice.

“We’ve lost Derann,” Marcus pressed out, brow furrowed with unhappiness.

“I’d never thought we’d lose her!” Neroon was shocked at the news.

“Yes, now we are the only ones left to deal with this mess.” Worried, Marcus scanned the field of chaos. Then he squared his shoulders, wiped at an itching smutch on his cheek and turned to Neroon with a gleam in his eyes. “Well, did you find the marzipan?”

Studiously Marcus ignored Neroon’s desperate look around the demolished kitchen and only acknowledged the nod and the offered package of marzipan. “Then let’s tackle the last batch of Christmas cookies!”

With a heavy sigh Neroon joined Marcus and mumbled under his breath “No one left to clean up this war zone but sorry and lonesome me. All my trusted brothers and sisters in arms deserted me at the face of…  cookies.” 

 

The End


End file.
